The Last Life Line
by The Spring Destiny
Summary: Renesmee is half human and so she is not immune to illnesses that can kill so she spends her last days remembering all the good time that she had ever had in her life! Hope you guys enjoy:
1. Prologue

**The Last Life Line**

**Prologue**

I know that no one is perfect and that some people get ill and die but I somehow figured that that someone would never be me. I couldn't have been more wrong. If someone had told me a couple of years ago that the summer of 2009 would bring me to my death bed, I would have laughed in their faces. I'm here now though and that is all that matters, well other than the cruel fact that I was going to die. Mum won't stop crying and Dad doesn't laugh anymore. My boyfriend's usually cheeky face has never been more sullen. It makes me want to burst into tears, but I can't because I have promised myself that I wouldn't get emotional, that I would just take as a pinch of salt. I've heard the doctors talking about me and there hasn't been any progress in weeks. As far as they were concerned I was a lost cause, a boat stranded out in the middle of a stormy sea. In fact they only think that I have a few days to live. That is totally cool with me, I just want the pain that I am causing my family and the ones I hold dear to stop. I have decided to spend my last days remembering the good times.

My boyfriend, who I mentioned earlier, Jacob has not left my side once because he said that he doesn't want to waste any time which we have left together. Most of the time we spend at the minute is in silence both of us thinking about the same thing all the time, what will happen when I die? My life line is drawing itself in so I must hurry. I know that Jacob will help me put together my memories because he is the kindest and most caring person that I have ever met, and he is also the only person that ever understands me. So here it goes goodbye normal life. A good place to start would be when I was four and me and Jake used to play hide and seek....


	2. Chapter 1 Hide and Seek for Four Year

**The Last Life Line**

**Chapter 1:**

**Hide And Seek For Four Year Olds**

"16, 17, 18, 19, 20! Coming ready or not here I come!"Jacob's voice echoed around the garden. We were playing hide and seek, my all time favourite game, and as per usual Jacob was on. Whilst Jacob was bounding around the garden I sat in the bushes, closest to my parent's house. Jacob's voice came out of what seemed nowhere;

"Nessie I've got you some chocolate ice cream. Come out and you can have some." It was really tempting because I love chocolate ice cream and if I could, I would eat it all the time! But something deep inside told me that there wasn't really any ice cream and if I went to retrieve it I would blow my cover and therefore Jacob would win. I was going to have to stay put. Jacob's voice soared over all the natural noises around me like before;

"Come on Nessie, it even has chocolate sprinkles on top, your favourite." That really wasn't fair! He had played the chocolate sprinkle card knowing that I would have to retrieve my treasure; the ice cream! That was mine! I needed it!

In a few twists and turns I was right behind Jacob. I sprung and landed nimbly on his back. I crawled up his back in a couple of movements, so that I could whisper in his ear.

"Give us the loot!" I didn't stop the menacing tone that was creeping into my voice. I quite liked the way that it made me seem like a pirate!

"What on earth are you talking about Nessie? Oh and by the way, I win!" Jacob's arrogant tone in the last part made my blood boil.

"You know exactly what I am talking about! Give me the ice cream now!" I couldn't help the whiny baby tone from creeping into my speech. It is so annoying when that happens. Jacob's face suddenly turned form smug to guilt.

"Oh that. Sorry Ness but not today. I was only saying that so that you would come out of hiding!" He looked properly guilty now as though he had just told me that my parents had died in a car crash. I slid off his back in disgust.

"That's not fair Jacob! Why are you always so mean? I don't want to be your friend anymore! In fact I hate you!" I started to stomp off muttering about the fact that I had missed out on ice cream when I felt to hands around my waist, hoisting me up into the air. Before I could stop him, Jacob was spinning me round and around until I was screaming in delight.

"Stop! Stop! Please Jakey stop!" I giggled, my voice shaking with excitement. I felt myself being twisted round so that Jacob could look me in the eye.

"Am I forgiven Nessie?" He asked his eyes completely serious as thought this was a life or death question. I couldn't stop gazing into his beautiful eyes.

"Yes! Yes!" I beamed and got an equally happy smile in return. I wrapped my arms around him and kept on whispering yes into his ear.

"Well if you have forgiven me then shall we go and get some chocolate ice cream or if you want we can play hide and seek again, but this time I won't cheat I promise." He slung me onto his back as he said this. I turned his head so that I could study his face. According to my well trained eye he seemed to be speaking the truth.

"Can we go and get some chocolate ice cream with chocolate sprinkles please Jakey?" I asked politely trying to seem calm even though the words ice cream made me quiver in excitement. I secretly loved ice cream more than anything else in the world!

Even the memory of that day made me smile because it was the day when I first started realising that Jacob was a bit more than just a friend to me. He was like the big brother I knew that I couldn't have, he meant that much to me. I couldn't stop myself from laughing out loud because the truth was that that silly argument about ice cream had brought me and Jacob closer than could have been imagined.

"What's so funny Nessie? I haven't seen you this happy in weeks." Jacob questioned me. A look of relief was spread across his face as he saw that I was finally starting to brighten up.

"I was just thinking about that time when we were playing hide and seek and we had that argument about the chocolate ice cream. Do you remember it?"

"Sure I do but what I remember the most is you being really feisty and thinking that you knew best!" Jacob smirked at his own funny comment.

"I did not now just you listen here..." A look of panic crossed Jacob's face as I tried to get up.

"Oh no you don't love just relax okay?" I lay back down so that he could have some peace of mind all the while cursing my rotting body. Why did I always be the one that was dyeing? Ah well maybe now was a good time to remember the days before my first day at primary school...

_**Well do you like it? Please review because I love it when I get feedback: Here is a sneak preview for the next chapter:**_

"_Nessie are you sure that you will be alright, because I found school incredibly boring!" Jacob said to me as I put my lunchbox in my bag._

_**Please, Please, please review because it makes my day when people do!**_

_**Thanks**_

_**Jester x**_


	3. Chapter 2 First day at primary school

**The Last Life Line**

Chapter 2: First Day At Primary School

"Are you sure that you will be okay Nessie because take it from me, school is no walk in the park! For starters it's boring and for seconds it is a waste of time, why do you need to know how to draw? How is that going to help you in later life?" Jacob hadn't stopped pestering me all day! School this! School that! What was wrong with him? I'm not a three year old anymore and understand the concept of school and also of annoying, which was what he was beginning to be!

"Just because you didn't enjoy school doesn't mean that Nessie can't" That was Dad who unlike Jacob absolutely loved school, adored it, and still does. You see my family isn't exactly normal. We are all vampires, we live forever. When I say we I mean most of us, me and Jake are different. Jake is a werewolf and I am half vampire half human because I grew inside a human but my Dad is a vampire. My mum is as well but she wasn't whilst I was growing inside her. Anyway Dad loves school. Mum isn't really that fussed; she doesn't mind going but if she had the choice she would probably give it a miss. Dad and Jacob are always arguing about stuff including school.

"Look dad, Jake I'm going to be fine. You both know that I am the next Einstein so quit worrying. This is my big day! I'm going to school for the first time so for once can't you just stop bickering like two old ladies at their knitting club! I'll be fine as long as I am not late." I said this glancing at the clock trying to make the point that I was already late look a bit less conspicuous. Mum understood (as per usual) and told me to; "get your shoes and coat on so we can get going." I pulled on my new shiny shoes and my favourite red coat.

"Ready Mum!" I shouted down the corridor. She popped her head round the door at called back;

"Why don't you say good bye to everyone while I find my car keys, do you know where they are?"

"No, but I'm sure that dad will." And with that I went to say good bye to Grandad Carlisle and Grandma Esme, Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice, Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rosalie and last but definitely not least, Jacob. When I had finished saying my 'Bye's' and 'See you later's' Dad took my hand and walked me to the car.

"See you later Dad," I whispered. All of a sudden Dad got really emotional and pulled me into a really tight hug.

"Dad, I'll be fine, I promise," I said worming my way out of his arms.

"I know you will sweetheart you're your mother's daughter. Your old man is just being silly. Now come on. Go get them tiger!" he replied as he helped me into the car. When I had fastened my seatbelt I rolled down my window and waved to Dad as we drove off, to my first day at primary school.

The car journey was silent. My anticipation kept me from speaking. We approached the big, tall building, known as school. I was scared. Jacob was right to be worried because that was all that I could fell. Worry.

"Come on Ness, it's not that bad! Really! If you don't go now you will never be able to have a life as a normal human child!" My Mum was hopeless at persuading but I knew that she was right. These were to be my first baby steps to 'normality'.

"Sure! Sure, I'm fine. Just taking in the surrounding, that's all!" My voice sounded really tight but it was easy to pull the wool over mum's eyes. Just smile and wave. I smiled and waved and took off towards my new school. Today was going to be fun!

I walked into the room that was going to be my classroom for the next year. It was big and filled with books, toys and all sorts of other things. My teacher came to greet me. She was medium height, blonde haired, and what most people would call pretty. I didn't think that she was pretty but maybe that was because I lived in the same house as Aunt Rosalie.

"Hi there! My name is Miss Millworthy and I am going to be your teacher this year. What's your name love?" Her sweet smile was almost cheeky and I immediately loved her! I couldn't believe my luck. I had a nice teacher!

"My name is Renesmee but most people call me Nessie!"I grinned at her and she returned it. I had a feeling that we were going to get on quite well!

"Well Nessie we are just about to start so if you want to take the seat next to Niamh then we can begin." I glanced at the girl that she had pointed at and smiled shyly. Niamh seemed to be another shy one so we became friends. As the day went on we started to talk to each other and I found out that it was her birthday. I made Miss Millworthy sing happy birthday to her and we decided to be best friends from then on.

I smiled to myself as I remembered that momentous day. Right on cue the grown up Niamh walked into the room.

"Hey how are you Nessie, you look better than the last time I saw you." Niamh exclaimed. I could tell that I wasn't from the glint in her eyes but decided not to say anything.

"I'm good, great in fact. I was just remembering the day when we first met each other, on your birthday."

"We were best friends from the start, otherwise I wouldn't be here now!" She smiled at me. She carried on making crack ups about uni and all the other stuff that I couldn't do whilst I was in hospital. After a while I stopped listening and turned my thoughts to the time when my family took me to the beach...

_So what do you think readers? Good, bad or ugly? I'm not going to update again until I get ten reviews. Happy Birthday to the real life Niamh, this one's for you. Well happy reading!_

_Jester x_


	4. Chapter 3 My first argument

**The Last Life Line**

**Chapter 3: my first argument**

Life was going good. I was in my second year at school and was loving it! I had friends and family and thought that I had it all. I was clever, pretty and loved. But not by everyone. I figured this out when one of my friends decided to take me down a peg or two. They succeeded and I am a better person for it today! So here it goes, my first argument, and what a day that was.

_Flashback_

I was walking out of my classroom when Michelle came up to me. Usually me and Michelle were really good friends, but not today. She had stopped talking to me and was looking really miserable. When I asked her what was wrong earlier she had simply walked off without saying a word to me. This really confused me so I was pleased when she came over to talk to me. Being me I thought that we would just carry on as usual. I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Hi Michelle! Are you okay now because you seemed quite upset earlier?" I asked her this because i wanted to know that she was okay, because that way things would get better quicker.

"What do you care Renesmee? Oh yeah! You don't because you only need to look after number 1." Her sneering, hurtful tone really struck home.

"What do you mean Michelle? Oh, I get it!" Ha ha very funny! My name's bugs bunny!" I was trying to just laugh it off, pretend that she was just joking, even though I knew that she wasn't really.

"Oh you don't get it do you? Always sweet, innocent Nessie, who gets what she wants at the blink of an eye!" The sneering turned to taunting which hurt even more.

"Michelle, what is wrong? Why are you acting all strange? What have I done wrong?" my voice had a strong desperate streak in it. I couldn't work out what was going on so I was panicking.

"Renesmee, what is wrong with me? You should be asking yourself what is wrong with you. You are so weird that you make loopy Lizzie look normal! Why don't you just curl up and die? No one wants you here anymore!" By now I could hardly contain the tears that were welling up in my eyes. A crowd of people had gathered and i knew that crying in front of everyone would not end this quarrel.

"Michelle cut it out! What is wrong with you? Nessie hasn't done anything wrong so stop trying to upset her! If you were a true friend you would make up with her and if you don't want to be her friend anymore you would get up and walk away. So it's your choice, make up or walk away. What's going to be?" Niamh's words sliced through the air and I felt so relieved I could have kissed her. The whole playground had gone silent and everyone had their eyes on Michelle.

"I'm so sorry Ness! I have no idea what came over me! Please forgive me, I didn't mean anything that I said!"

_End of flashback_

Me and Michelle never got close again. And it's not surprising. Although that was only a tiny argument compared to some of the other ones of my time it was one of the worst. The impact it had on me was immense but I got over it with the help of my real friends. As I came back into the real world I realised that Niamh was still there and was still going on about clothes. I drifted back off into my dream world where I was camping in Cornwall at the age of eight with my family...

**So what do you think? That chapter was deffo my favourite to write! Please review!**

**Thx Jester x**


End file.
